


About Chicken and Little Birds

by AzraelGFG



Series: Chicken and other Little Birds [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, HFC, Hotpies Fried Chicken, Joffrey Baratheon Mentioned, Sweet, chicken, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sandor + Sansa + Fried Chicken = Love





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @mademoiselle_k

“What do you mean, I am _fired_?!” Sandor yelled at the manager, who had just told him that he had to leave after ten years of work.

“Come on, Clegane, you know exactly why I have to fire you,” Tyrion Lannister, the manager of the local Hotpie´s Fried Chicken restaurant, said calmly.

“No, I do not! Tell me! I have worked for you for ten years now! Never have I complained once. Not when your bitch sister thought it a good idea to let her spawn work here on his holidays, only to steal money from the register, nor when you had the stupid idea with the delivery service. I am always the first in the morning and last to go and I always had your back with all decisions you made,” Sandor yelled for everyone to hear.

The point where he cared had been crossed long before. He had done everything in that restaurant. He even had stood at the street in a chicken costume, when it had been necessary.

Sandor had wanted to quit his jobs years ago, if she hadn’t started to work in that restaurant, just as he had wanted to quit. He had already been on his way to the manager’s office, when Mr. Lannister had approached him with a young redhead at his side, telling him that he would be the best to work her in.

That’s how he met Sansa Stark for the first time. The shy girl that always jumped at his roaring voice at first, when he had explained to her how the chicken and fries had to be made after the company standards. She has been the only reason he still worked here. He often asked himself if she suspected, he only stayed because of her.

“I know, Clegane, you always have been most loyal to the company, but what you did is still illegal.”

“You mean to give the fried chickens we would throw away in the evenings to the homeless that come every night? I won't apologize for doing the right thing.”

“Still, it's forbidden. By law, the restaurants are forced to throw away food that hasn’t been sold.”

“Fuck the law. Fuck Hotpie´s Fried Chicken. And fuck especially you,” he yelled at the short man.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Lannister?” Bronn asked standing at the fryer.

“Yes, Bronn. Keep frying like nothing happened,” Tyrion Lannister said.

“Listen, Clegane. We've known each other a long time now and that’s the reason I am offering you the whole company package of severance payments.”

“Fuck your money, Lannister,” Sandor yelled. Since the Lannister Cooperation Group, owned by Mr. Lannister's ruthless father, had bought HFC, the severance payments had been shortened so much, you couldn’t even afford to go to the restaurants yourself.

Sandor walked off throwing away his stupid hat that was formed like a cockscomb.

He opened the swinging door from the kitchen to the sales area so hard it smacked on the wall. Lommy jumped behind the register at the sound, looking at him like he was about to piss himself.

“Two spicy crisp chicken buckets, mountain size, dragonbreath fries and extra wildfire sauce,” Sansa's angelic voice sounded over from the drive-through, where she took the orders of people too lazy to leave their cars. As soon as she started to speak, most people started to order more than they could ever eat.

“Right away, darling,” Bronn called from the kitchen.

“Oh, what’s going on?” she asked as she came to pick up the order.

“Clegane is leaving us.” Tyrion said from behind leaning against the doorframe. 

“You are leaving?” she asked, appalled, focusing her deep blue eyes on him. Were these tears he could see start to well?

“Aye, little bird,” he had started to call her little bird, because she always friendly chirped to everyone, even in the most stressful situations when they had a hundred customers and the fryer and the oven broke at the same time.

Sandor took all his courage he had gathered over the last few years for what he now wanted to say.

“You could come with me. I know I don’t have much, but I would be good to you,” he said.

During their night shifts, they had often talked when they had been alone in the restaurant and she had told him lengthily about the douchebag boyfriends she had had. When that douche Harry had broken her heart, when she had found out that he had two other women besides her, Sandor had taken her work shifts while she had been crying her eyes out at home.

She looked at him surprised and her mouth fell slightly agape. Sandor thought he had fucked up and just wanted to leave for good now.

He was halfway to the entrance door, when he heard her angelic voice behind her.

“Sandor, wait.” 

Sandor turned around and Sansa turned to Mr. Lannister.

“Mr. Lannister, thank you for everything. It was a pleasure to work for you, but I quit,” she said and Sandor couldn’t believe his ears. She handed Mr. Lannister her chicken comb hat and ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her soft lips against his.  
“Yes, I will go with you Sandor. _I love you_ ,” she said breathlessly.

“I love you too, Sansa.”

“Chicken's ready,” Bronn called from the kitchen and Sansa walked back and picked up the two giant buckets filled with crispy chicken, the fries on top.

“I'll take this,” Sansa said and instead of bringing the order to the drive-through she came to him and pressed one mountain sized bucket in his hand. She grabbed his other hand smiled widely at him.

“Let's go to my place. We can eat chicken and watch Netflix,” she said.

“Aye, that would be nice.”

They left Hotpie's Fried Chicken and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
